The optimum management of patients with chronic diseases requires that therapy be adjusted in response to changes in the patient's condition. Ideally, these changes are measured by daily patient self-monitoring prior to the development of symptoms. Self-monitoring and self-administration of therapy forms a closed therapeutic loop, creating a dynamic management system for maintaining homeostasis. Such a system can, in the short term, benefit day-to-day symptoms and quality-of-life, and in the long term, prevent progressive deterioration and complications.
There are tens of millions of people in the U.S. with risk factors for developing chronic cardiovascular diseases, including high blood pressure, diabetes, coronary artery disease, valvular heart disease, congenital heart disease, cardiomyopathy, and other disorders. Additional millions of patients have already suffered quantifiable structural heart damage but are presently asymptomatic. Still yet, there are millions of patients with symptoms relating to underlying heart damage defining a clinical condition known as congestive heart failure (CHF). Although survival rates have improved, the mortality associated with CHF remains worse than many common cancers. The number of CHF patients is expected to grow as the population ages and more people with damaged hearts are surviving.
CHF is a condition in which a patient's heart works less efficiently than it should, and a condition in which the heart fails to supply the body sufficiently with the oxygen-rich blood it requires, either during exercise or at rest. To compensate for this condition and to maintain blood flow (cardiac output), the body retains sodium and water such that there is a build-up of fluid hydrostatic pressure in the pulmonary blood vessels that drain the lungs. As this hydrostatic pressure overwhelms oncotic pressure and lymph flow, fluid drains from the pulmonary veins into the pulmonary interstitial spaces, and eventually into the alveolar air spaces. This complication of CHF is called pulmonary edema, which can cause shortness of breath, hypoxemia, acidosis, respiratory arrest, and death. Although CHF is a chronic condition, the disease often requires acute hospital care. Patients are commonly admitted for acute pulmonary congestion accompanied by serious or severe shortness of breath. Acute care for CHF accounts for the use of more hospital days than any other cardiac diagnosis, and consumes billions of dollars in the United States annually.
Not all CHF patients suffer debilitating symptoms immediately. Some may live actively for years. Yet, with few exceptions, the disease is relentlessly progressive. As CHF progresses, it tends to become increasingly difficult to manage. Even the compensatory responses it triggers in the body may themselves eventually complicate the clinical prognosis. For example, when the heart attempts to compensate for reduced cardiac output, ventricular muscle mass increases due to increased work that ventricles must perform with each heartbeat. This places a still higher demand on the heart's oxygen supply. If the oxygen supply falls short of the growing demand, as it often does, further injury to the heart may result. The additional muscle mass may also stiffen the heart walls, which further reduces cardiac output.
Current standard treatment for CHF is typically centered around medical treatment using ACE inhibitors, diuretics, and digitalis. It has also been demonstrated that aerobic exercise may improve exercise tolerance, improve quality of life, and decrease symptoms. Cardiac surgery has also been performed on a small percentage of patients with particular etiologies. Although advances in pharmacological therapy have significantly improved the survival rate and quality of life of patients, some CHF patients are refractory to drug therapy, have limited exercise tolerance, and a poor prognosis. In recent years, cardiac pacing, in particular Cardiac Resynchronization Therapy (CRT), has emerged as an effective treatment for many patients with drug-refractory CHF.
CHF patients require close medical management to reduce morbidity and mortality. Because the disease status evolves over time, frequent physician follow-up examinations are often necessary. At follow-up, the physician may make adjustments to the drug regimen in order to optimize therapy. This conventional approach of periodic follow-up may be less satisfactory for CHF, in which acute, life-threatening exacerbations can develop between physician follow-up examinations. It is well known among clinicians that if a developing exacerbation is recognized early, it can be more easily and inexpensively terminated, typically with a modest increase in oral diuretic. However, if it develops beyond the initial phase, an acute CHF exacerbation becomes difficult to control and terminate. Hospitalization in an intensive care unit is often required. It is during an acute exacerbation of CHF that many patients succumb to the disease. Early identification may also allow for pacing therapy from an implanted pulse generator. In view of the above, it would be beneficial if a patient's CHF condition could be chronically monitored.
In a normal heart, cells of the sinoatrial node (SA node) spontaneously depolarize and thereby initiate an action potential. This action potential propagates rapidly through the atria (which contract), slowly through the atrioventricular node (AV node), the atrioventricular bundle (AV bundle or His bundle) and then to the ventricles, resulting in a ventricular contraction. This sequence of events is known as sinus rhythm (SR). Thus, in a normal heart, ventricular rhythm relies on conduction of action potentials through the AV node and AV bundle.
Cardiac rhythms that do not follow the normal sequence of events described above and/or have rates that are outside a normal range are known as arrhythmias. Those that result in a heart rate slower than normal are known as bradyarrhythmias; those that result in a faster heart rate than normal are called tachyarrhythmias. Tachyarrhythmias are further classified as supraventricular tachyarrhythmias (SVTs) and ventricular tachyarrhythmias (VTs). SVTs are generally characterized by abnormal rhythms that may arise in the atria or the atrioventricular node (AV node). Additionally, there are various types of different SVTs and various types of VTs that can be characterized. The most common SVTs are typically atrial flutter (AFL) and atrial fibrillation (AF). In addition, many SVTs involve the AV node, for example, AV nodal reentrant tachycardia (AVNRT) where the reentrant loop or circuit includes the AV node. Another type of SVT is an AV reentrant tachycardia (AVRT), where an AV reentrant circuit typically involves the AV node and an aberrant conducting bundle known as an accessory pathway that connects a ventricle to an atrium.
Atrial flutter (AFL) can result when an early beat triggers a “circus circular current” that travels in regular cycles around the atrium, pushing the atrial rate up to approximately 221 bpm to approximately 320 bpm. The atrioventricular node between the atria and ventricles will often block one of every two beats, keeping the ventricular rate at about 125 bpm to about 175 bpm. This is the pulse rate that will be felt, even though the atria are beating more rapidly. At this pace, the ventricles will usually continue to pump blood relatively effectively for many hours or even days. A patient with underlying heart disease, however, may experience chest pain, faintness, or even HF as a result of the continuing increased stress on the heart muscle. In some individuals, the ventricular rate may also be slower if there is increased block of impulses in the AV node, or faster if there is little or no block.
If the cardiac impulse fails to follow a regular circuit in the atrium and divides along multiple pathways, a chaos of uncoordinated beats results, producing AF. AF commonly occurs when the atrium is enlarged (usually because of heart disease). In addition, it can occur in the absence of any apparent heart disease. In AF, the atrial rate can increase to more than 320 bpm and cause the atria to fail to pump blood effectively. Under such circumstances, the ventricular beat may also become haphazard, producing a rapid irregular pulse. Although AF may cause the heart to lose approximately 20 to 30 percent of its pumping effectiveness, the volume of blood pumped by the ventricles usually remains within the margin of safety, again because the atrioventricular node blocks out many of the chaotic beats. Hence, during AF, the ventricles may contract at a lesser rate than the atria, for example, of approximately 125 bpm to approximately 175 bpm.
Overall, SVTs are not typically immediately life threatening when compared to ventricular arrhythmias, examples of which are discussed below.
Ventricular arrhythmias, which originate in the ventricles, include ventricular tachycardia (VT) and ventricular fibrillation (VF). Ventricular arrhythmias are often associated with rapid and/or chaotic ventricular rhythms. For example, sustained VT can lead to VF. In sustained VT, consecutive impulses arise from the ventricles at a rate of about 121 to 180 bpm. Such activity may degenerate further into disorganized electrical activity known as ventricular fibrillation (VF). In VF, disorganized action potentials can cause the myocardium to quiver rather than contract. Such chaotic quivering can greatly reduce the heart's pumping ability. Indeed, approximately two-thirds of all deaths from arrhythmia are caused by VF. A variety of conditions such as, but not limited to, hypoxia, ischemia, pharmacologic therapy (e.g., sympathomimetics), and asynchronous pacing may promote onset of ventricular arrhythmia.
It has been common practice for an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) to monitor heart rate, or more commonly the ventricular rate, of a patient and classify the cardiac condition of the patient based on this heart rate. For example, a tachyarrhythmia may be defined as any rate in a range above a designated threshold. This range is then divided into ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation zones. The ventricular tachycardia zone may be further divided into slow ventricular tachycardia and fast ventricular tachycardia zones. However, some implanted devices may include only a single atrial lead which does not include any electrode implanted in a ventricle. Despite this, it would be useful if the ventricular heart rate could be monitored using such a device.
As described above, both SVTs and ventricular arrhythmias may lead to ventricular rates in excess of 100 bpm. In other words, ventricular rates of SVTs can overlap with rates of tachycardias of ventricular origin. These SVTs are often well tolerated and require no intervention. Further, physically active patients can have heart rates during exercise that overlap with their tachycardia rates. Accordingly, discrimination of VT from SVT, including increased heart rates due to exercise, may require more than just knowledge of a patient's ventricular rate. In other words, using heart rate as the sole criterion to classify the cardiac condition of a patient is often not sufficient.
In those patients who have an implantable device with only a single atrial lead and no electrode implanted in a ventricle, it would be useful to detect arrhythmias and/or perform arrhythmia discrimination, e.g., so that a physician could monitor the patient's cardiovascular condition, and if appropriate, recommend the implantation of an ICD or pacemaker. More generally, it would be useful if such a device could obtain useful information that is accessible to the patient and/or the patient's physician to enable the patient's cardiovascular condition to be appropriately monitored and treated.